Nagare Namikawa
Nagare Namikawa (波川 流 Namikawa Nagare) is one of two characters introduced in Rival Schools' Nekketsu Seishun Nikki 2, and later on, in Project Justice. About Nagare Nagare, the "Sleeping Flying Fish" Nagare is a very serious person who doesn't speak much. Shoma and his brother, Shuuichi, are friends with him; Shoma sees him as a brother figure. When not in any water-related sports, he seems to be absent-minded, but becomes sharp-minded when in the water. Nonetheless, he's a good-natured person who will not hesitate to lend a helping hand whenever needed. In Rival Schools: Nekketsu Seishun Nikki 2 In this game, Nagare was introduced as an additional character who followed Shoma to find out who attacked the latter's brother, upon finding out that Shoma set off alone in his mission. Though there is no ending centered on him, it is revealed that he eventually freed Shoma from Justice High's control. In Project Justice Now a student of the Gorin's newly-established university branch, Gorin University, Nagare is a member of the university's swim team, and doubles as a swimming coach for Gorin High. After Shoma separates from Natsu and Roberto to help Momo, Nagare eventually joins the two in finding Shoma and takes part in defeating the Darkside Student Congress and a possessed Hyo. In the end, he, along with Roberto, comments on the newly-formed love triangle among Shoma, Natsu, and Momo. Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Most of Nagare's moves make use of techniques in swimming, making him one of the weirdest fighters in Rival Schools. His Team-Up assist, aside from being the weirdest, is also the weakest as of Project Justice. His limbs, however, give him good range that can keep opponents at bay. Both of his Burning Vigor Attacks can be used in indirect sequence. The player can start with the Hyper Frantic Leg, launching the opponent into the air. From there, the player can execute an Air Combo, then finish it with any of the Solo Medley's four versions. Special moves Plunge (Japanese: 飛び込み Tobikomi) Nagare jumps high and dives towards the opponent. This is good for keeping jumping opponents at bay. It is also usable in the air, where it makes an excellent Air Combo finisher. In the aerial version, Nagare dives straight downward. If either version entirely misses, Nagare is fully vulnerable to counterattacks while on the ground in a prone position. Levelled Swimming Kick (Japanese: 平泳ぎキック Hira Oyogi Kick) Nagare does a low frog-style kick that must be blocked low. Its Hard Kick version can be made to score two more hits, the last hit knocking the opponent off their feet. Artificial Respiration (Japanese: 人工呼吸 Jinkou Kokyuu) Nagare performs cardio-pulmonary resuscitation on the opponent. Burning Vigor Attacks Solo Medley (Japanese: 個人メドレー Kojin Medley) Nagare swims toward the opponent in mid-air. It can also be used in the air for an Air Combo finisher, giving this move four versions, depending on where it is done, and on the punch button pressed for this attack's button combination. ''Ground version one. Nagare swims parallel to the ground. Ground version two. Nagare does a forward ascending backstroke 45 degrees up. Aerial version one. Same as the first ground version. Aerial version two. Nagare swims 45 degrees downward until he reaches ground level, where it becomes the same as the first ground version. Hyper Frantic Leg (Japanese: 超バタ足 Chou Bata Ashi) Nagare sits on the ground and repeatedly kicks his legs, so it must be blocked low. This also launches the opponent into the air; good for starting Air Combos. Team-Up technique Synchronized Attack (シンクロナイズドアタック) The active character, Nagare, and the opponent all engage in a bout of synchronized swimming on dry land, with the last hit sending the opponent skyward. If the player is fast enough, an Air Combo can be started. The nature of this attack makes it the most ridiculous Team-Up technique in Rival Schools. On top of that, this is the weakest Team-Up assist as of Project Justice. Party-Up technique Nagare does the Hot-blooded Giant Wheel. Trivia * He has been friends with the Sawamura brothers since childhood. * He is good at all water-related sports, and fares poorly in almost any subject that does not involve the water. * Before graduating to university, he was the ace of Gorin High's swimming club. * As of Project Justice, he is the only playable character to represent Gorin University. * He is voiced by Shin'ichiro Miki. References Game and character information Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published 17 July 2002; last updated 13 March 2003. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published 5 November 2001; final update 7 December 2002. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed 14 March 2010. NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created 20 August 2007; last updated 30 March 2010. Last accessed 1 April 2010. Translations Kanji translations made possible through the Kanji Romaji Hiragana Convert website. Maruyama, Chiemi. English-Kanji-Japanese/Japanese-Kanji-English Dictionary. Pasig City, Philippines: Persian Gulf Publication, 2002. ISBN 978-971-8796-37. Nakao, Seigo. Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary. United States: Ballantine Books, 1995. ISBN 0-345-40548-X. Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters